TEKKEN:PHANTOMS!
by Dune7
Summary: Heihachi Mishima reflects on all that happened in his life and vows to rid himself of the 3 men who made his life a living hell from the start! Set after the events of Tekken 5 and before Tekken 6. ONE SHOT STORY.


Dune7 presents a Big Noise Production!

TEKKEN:PHANTOMS!

(Note:This short story is set after the events of Tekken 5 and before the beginning of Tekken 6. I just wanted to fit it into the continuity of Tekken video games. Enjoy!)

Somewhere in the countryside of Japan.

Deep within the forests of Okinawa Japan stood a small but well equipped house.

And within that house was it's very owner,a man who was once well known to the world as a very vicious and unpleasant man.

The man was known as Heihachi Mishima once the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the founder of the deadly King of Iron Fist martial arts tournament.

He was in his training and meditation room,and there within the center room of the floor he was seated in a meditation pose. There,he sat cross legged,eyes shut,and beads of sweat pouring down the sides of his head.

Here,he was facing off against a very powerful opponennt...his very phantoms.

It was deep within his mind itself,deeper than the forests of japan that he was recalling everything that happened to him up till the past events of the current year.

He sees himself,a young man training with his father Jinpachi Mishima. The pair of them stood upon a local beach in the sunny afternoon.

The father and son team took up their fight stances and sparred with each other for several minutes,until at last Heihachi was knocked downwards to the ground by his father's spin forward kick. "You have heart Heihachi."said Jinpachi. "But you lack focus and discipline..you must train as hard as you ever had before."

The Mishima scowled lightly at his father's advice,but kept his inner anger calm. "Yes..father."he said as he arose.

The two went at it till evening,but Heihachi was knocked to the ground once more by his father's strength. "I...I will become as strong as he is!"thought Heihachi. "One day the Zaibatsu and all it's power shall be mine!"

Ever since Heihachi's loving mother died from a rare illness he always believed that Jinpachi had let her die. He resented and hated his father's smug superiority over him,not to mention he felt that he was too soft acting towards his ownj son Heihachi son Kazuya. He vowed the first chance he would get that he would defeat his father and make the Zaibatsu his to command for all eternity.

The next day,Heihachi made his move.

Heihachi stormed into his father's office and struck him across the face. "We shall spar again father!"he roared. "At the beach,TODAY!"

Jinpachi felt a sudden rage overpower him,but he kept his calm and wipe the blood dripping from his lip. "Very well,son."he said. "If that is what you wish."

Minutes later,the two Mishimas were once again at the beach.

"Why do you wish to fight today my son?"asked Jinpachi. "Ever since you let mother die,I have harbored a great grudge against you!"said Heihachi. "And not only that the Zaibatsu is not as strong an industry as the others are,why have you not used it's resources in the military industries? Think of all the greater power and wealth there would be if you did!"

"I have told you before,Heihachi!"said Jinpachi. "War brings nothing but pain and suffering for everyone-and I swear to you I always loved your mother!" "LIAR!"said Heihachi. "You let her die!"

"There was nothing I could do even despite my wealth-all the doctors in the world couldn't save her!" "ENOUGH!"shouted Heihachi. "We're going to settle this once and for all!" "Very well!"said Jinpachi. "But remember,if I win you will leave my presence and the Zaibatsu once and for all!" "And if I win-the Mishima Zaibatsu shall be mine for the taking!"said Heihachi with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Agreed!"said Jinpachi.

The fight began and the two decked it for several minutes,both unleashing their deadly form of the Mishima karate style. Within an hour or so,both warriors were nearly exhausted and depleted of their strengths. The two stood across from each other,both inflicted with bruises and gashes from their battle.

"Do-you-yeild?"said Jinpachi. "Never!"said Heihachi. "One of us shall fall-and that is not to be me!"

"You fool!"said Jinpachi. "It is you who shall fall!"

Jinpachi then was about to take a run and flying leap at his son. When suddenly,Heihachi nodded and something unexpected happened.

A single figure suddenly appeared in the sand and suddenly fired off small handgun at Jinpachi.

The karate master was hit right in the back of his neck by a strange projectile which had a strange effect on him.

Jinpachi crashed to the ground in turn and his entire body locked up in a series of spasms. "Errkk!"cried Jinpachi. "You-you use trickery-against me-dishonorable!"

Heihachi grunted. "Honor is an overrated concept for me these days,father."he said. "All that matters to me now is-power!"

Jinpachi then lost all consciousness and was out like a light. "Good work, ."said Heihachi.

The man who fired the gun was the criminally minded scientist himself. "Naturally."he said as he arose from the sand dune he hid behind.

The gun he carried was a sophisticated needle gun. "My thruster gun shot him with a mild but helpful sedative."he said. "It will be several hours before he awakes." "Good."said Heihachi. "Than we'd better get to work before he awakens."

Several hours later...

Jinpachi awoke and found his own son starring down at him. Heihachi was dressed from his usual black karate gi that he was wearing earlier to a black two piece business suit. "H-Heihachi!"said Jinpachi. "What is the meaning of this-and why can't I move?"

Heihachi laughed wickedly. "Suprised father?"he said. "You should be,this place your Hon-maru compound shall be your prison...and your coffin at that!"

Hehachi was chained to a large boulder with his entire body placed in a squat position. "Nnnghh-"replied Jinpachi. "-you-you cannot do this to me,Heihachi! Your mother would not want this!"

"Save your breath."said Heihachi. "This is where your story ends,and mine begins..and worry not about your grandson,i'll take good care of him." "Don't..don't you dare touch him!"said Jinpachi. "I was more of a father to him than you were!"

"Enough!"said Heihachi. "Abel-lower the boulder into the pit."

Abel nodded and pressed a button on a nearby wall. Both Jinpachi were lowered upon a large platform into a very deep and wide pit.

Once he was placed downward,the giant metal lid hatch started to lower itself upon it. "HEIHACHI!"were Jinpachi's final words before he was sealed away at last. "Sayonara-father-HAHAHA!"laughed Heihachi.

The lid was then locked up securely with a computer controlled lock. "He shall never escape from there."said Abel. "The chains are made from a reinforced titanium and the boulder itself will crush him to death at that." "Very good."said Heihachi. "Now-a new chapter of the Mishima Zaibatsu shall begin."

Within the next few years,Heihachi maneuvered the Zaiabatsu into the military business and the company thrived twice as great as before. "I have fought hard to gain all."he thought. "No one shall ever take it from me-ever!"

However,late one saturday night,Heihachi had confronted his son over the past defiance he had displayed to him ever since Jinpachi's "disappearance".

Hehachi fought and injured his son during a sparring battle. The evil warlord felt his son was far too weak and soft from Jinpachi's training. So...he decided to give his son a little test.

He then grabbed ahold of Kazuya's young weakened body and threw it over a nearby cliff. Kazuya's body fell into the dark ravine below.

Hehachi waited several minutes for Kazuya to climb out of the darkness,but there was no sign of him. "Huh-pathetic."said Heihachi.

Without another thought,he then turned away and returned to the main compound.

His own wife had also earlier tired of his antics and arrogance and left him,she was never seen or heard from again either. "I may have lost a family and an heir."he thought. "But I will still gain more than I bargained for."

Many years later,Heihachi took up a street youth named Lee and took him under his wing all the while the Mishima Zaibatsu flourished more than ever.

He even took in a small bear cub and named him Kuma and the bear grew to such a large size that he became Heihachi's pet and part time bodygaurd.

Suddenly,after watching a recent martial arts contest on pay per view tv,he had a brainstorm. He would hold a major martial arts event of his own and become master of the fighting world as well as business world.

Heihaci then created the King of Iron Fist AKA the Tekken tournament. The winner would face him in one on one combat.

But to his suprise and horror,the winner would defeat him in the end-and that winner-was his own son-Kazuya Mishima!

In an hour long battle,the tables were turned and Heihachi was defeated soundly by his own son.

After that,Kazuya took his father's still unconscious body and threw it over the same cliff that he threw him years ago.

Kazuya then smirked and left to take control of the Zaibatsu.

"I had at last lost all!" Heihachi thought whilst he was still in meditation. "But I knew my journey was far from over!"

Heihachi later emerged from the pit he was thrown into,he was defeated,but he knew he'd get everything back,it was just a matter of time.

And that time came as his foolish son held a second iron Fist tournament. There,Heihachi defeated his traitorous son Lee and anyone else who stood in his way to get to Kazuya.

In the finals,the two Mishimas fought it out once again,and this time it was Heihachi who was victorous. After that,he took up the still unconscious Kazuya and flew him to a volcano out near the oceans of Japan.

It was there,he at last sealed his son's fate. Or so he thought later on.

Heihachi Mishima was once again in charge of the Zaibatsu,but he also learned that his own pet Kuma and former adopted son Lee Chalaon had even abandoned him earlier. It mattered little to him,he knew that no one was going to stop him from ruling the world through the Zaibatsu!

Until that one day ten years later,when a young man named Jin Kazama who came before him,asking for help to find the one who killed his mother. It was through Jin that Heihachi learned he was Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima's boiligical son.

Heihachi also learned that various martial artists were being slain by a vicious killer not to mention various fractions of his Tekken force were attacked by what may have been the same killer. The reports came in saying it was a powerful being known as the legendary God Fight AKA THE OGRE!

Heihachi would use Jin to his advantage in luring the creature out and he would use the ogre as a means of world domination. There,he organized the Iron Fist tournament 3 and used Jin as a lure.

In the end,Jin was victorous against Ogre and was the latest winner of the Iron Fist,but to Heihachi's horror and rage,Jin had actually destroyed Ogre in the process.

Once the contest was over,Heihachi used his Tekken force to shoot down Jin in the process,but once the smoke cleared,Jin had transformed into a monstrous form of creature that resmembled that of a devil. Devil Jin then attacked and threw aside Heihachi's soldiers and then he knocked out Heihachi by throwing him through a stone wall. Once he regained consciousness,he saw that Devil Jim himself was long gone.

Heihachi also knew that he had not heard the last of Jin Kazama,he would be ready for him the next they crossed paths.

Nearly a year later,Heihachi ordered his Tekken force to raid the biotech firm known as G Corporation. It was there,Heihachi learned that the remaints of his son Kazuya there and he vowed to collect and use them for the remaints of Ogre itself in a major plan of his own.

Once they arrived,the Tekken force was annihilated in a blaze of furious attacks by Kazuya Mishima himself! Heihachi knew where this would lead,Kazuya would attack him once more and try to take back the empire itself. Once more,Heihachi had to formulate a plan.

He then organized the Iron Fist contest 4,and he would use it as a trap to lure both of his would be heirs out in the open. The plan worked for a time,this time he defeated Kazuya in the final battle and brought him to Hon-maru where Jin was brought to after being captured by the Tekken Forces.

Once they arrived,Jin broke free and fought it out with Kazuya. After another epic battle,Jin defeated Kazuya and then fought and defeated Heihachi.

Jin was about to deliver the killing blow,but instead for some reason even Heihachi didn't understand,Jin let loose of him. And once he spread his devil wings open once more,he flew off through a hole in the ceiling and was gone.

Minutes later,after Kazuya awoke,the compound was attacked by hordes of what appeared to be an army of Jacks,the exact same android that had fought in recent Iron Fist contests.

The two Mishimas fought it out with the army of Jacks and subdued many of them,but at the last minute Kazuya grabbed Heihachi and threw him into another swarm of Jacks,allowing them to dogpile on him all at once. Kazuya then smiled and took his leave at once.

Once he was pinned,one of the Jacks activated a self destruct bomb that destroyed the entire compund in a blaze of fire.

Heihachi was thrown at a great length from the force and landed far away from the compound.

A few days later,Heihachi awoke and found himself suprised to be even alive. He didn't know how it was even possible,but the explosion simply threw him for a helluva whallop.

He also knew that he had to act fast if he was to save the Zaibatsu. But,again to his horror,he found someone else had taken over the empire and it was Jin Kazama himself.

Heihachi learned through various sources that his own father Jinpachi Mishima was alive himself and had taken over the Zaibatsu in his absence and held a 5th iron Fist contest to defeat and kill him.

And naturally,it was Jin who had won the latest contest and had taken over the financial empire.

Heihachi was outraged,once again he was cheated of all he owned and worked for,was there no end to the meddling of his own so called family?

A year or so later,Heihachi found a small dwelling that was still under his ownership and it was there that he trained in quiet solitude.

In his mind,he saw images of the three who made his life a living hell. Jinpachi Mishima,Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama. They were taunting him,insulting him,he swear he could feel their presence within the same room he was in.

"Look at him-!"said Kazuya. "Just sitting there,like the defeated dog that he is!" "Yes!"said Jinpachi. "He is not worth anyone's time,should've been dead himself a long time ago!" "Ha-if anyone was ever pathetic it was old man Heihachi himself!"said Jin. "That's right,he is pathetic!"

"PATHETIC!"said Kazuya. "PATHETIC!"said Jinpachi. "PATHETIC!"said Jin.

All three then said in unison. "PATHETIC!"

Heihachi's eyes shot open,he could take it no longer. His anger and rage was at the boiling point.

He then shot upwards and declared. "I-AM NOT-PATHETIC!"

He then saw the nearest thing he could inflict damage upon,a training dummy. Heihachi saw Kazuya's face upon and then he threw a flurry of hard hitting attacks upon it.

He then kicked its' very head off and he then threw it across the room. Heihachi then began to smash apart everything with his fists and feet.

He smashed holes in the walls,he broke down a door or two,he even destroyed some of his training equipment.

Once it was over,half of his own home was heavily damaged. But he cared not for it once it was over as he calmed himself at last.

He then looked down at a single newspaper at his feet that he had bought earlier at the local market.

The words KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 6 WILL START TOMORROW were across it. Heihachi's chance had arrived once again.

He vowed that he would at last kille Jin and Kazuya and take back the Zaibatsu for keeps once and for all.

Heihachi then took up his overcoat and hat,placed them on over his dark grey gi and then left the summer house. His destination was for the Zaibatsu and the latest Iron Fist contest once more.

In his soul,he may have defeated the phantoms,but knew in his gut his own demons would face him once more.

END...FOR NOW THAT IS.

(I hope you enjoyed my latest one shot,and man writing Tekken stories are a lot harder than I figured,but i'll eventually write a longer one in the future. I've got some ideas for maybe some tekken prequels that went on with some of the characters who's lives went on between the events of Tekken 2 and 3,I mean it would be a kind of lost years for the Tekken cast. But again,that's in the idea stages. Please let me know what you think of my latest yarn,good comments are appreciated. See you in the continuation of my other current fics. Thank you and happy trails!)


End file.
